Suite life on Deck with the Transformers
by Screamer's girl
Summary: This story starts where the last one left off. The story Clash of Dimensions. Charlotte, Chris, Ellen, Rachel, Andrew, Hotshot and Sideswipe are on the SSTipton to attend Seven Seas school. There they meet Bailey, Cody and Zack. BPxCM and SSxOC
1. First Day Scrap

**Lottie: And we're back!**

**Rachel: *glare***

**Lottie: Uh... Rach?**

**Andrew: Ignore her, she's angry she was only mentioned once in the final chapter of Clash of Dimensions.**

**Lottie: Anyway, me and Andrew got our GCSE results a while back. I got 10 A-Cs. Woo! And overall I got 12 A-Es. **

**Andrew: I'm so proud of her! She got an A in Maths!**

**Lottie: Yahoo! Anyway, enough with that. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life or Transformers.**

Chapter 1: First day. Scrap.

"Bye dudes!" Carlos waved to Optimus, Elita and the others. "See you in June!"

"Goodbye Carlos." Hotshot grinned. "Don't kill Chris for us will you?"

Chris waved. "See you all in hell. Wherever that is."

Ellen dragged them both. "If you two don't hurry up I will seriously kill the both of you."

"But we're twelve. We're not responsible for whatever crap falls out our mouths." Chris beamed.

"I know."

Rachel waved. "You two, over here." She called over Carlos and Chris. "Honestly, you should be glad I got her and didn't wait. Otherwise this queue would be _huge_!"

Chris pouted. "Timetables..."

"And cabin keys." Rachel stated. "So you might end up with someone older or with Carlos, let's hope it's Carlos."

Lydia cheered. "Me and Olivia get the same room!"

Olivia cheered. "Yeah. We can watch Smosh. And shiny things."

Rachel looked at her key as she came out the queue with her timetable and key. "Ellen I think we're in the same cabin. We have the same cabin number." She beamed.

"No Rachel." Ellen started being silly. "Some fuckin' twat put the numbers on your key the wrong way round."

Rachel began laughing.

Charlotte peered. "I'm forever alone again."

"Why? You're not with any of us?" Alexis asked.

"No..." Charlotte shook her head. "I'll probably be stuck with a sane person again."

"Anyway, let's take our stuff to our rooms. Yours is next to mine."

Andrew looked. "Aw, I'm forever alone too!"

Chris laughed. "Ha! Forever alone gay boy."

"Do you want me to get Charlotte to kick your ass?"

"You're not a gay boy."

Charlotte beamed. "Am I scary because I'm insane or because I'm different?"

Chris shook his head. "It's because you can set Galvatron on me."

"Oh!" Charlotte beamed. "Yeah I forgot about that."

"Idiot."

Andrew pouted. "We're forever alone buddies."

Charlotte beamed. "Yeah!"

"Why are you happy about this?"

"I don't know, because I know I shouldn't. What classes do we have?" Charlotte peered over. "We got science together...and we got maths..."

Andrew hugged her. "Yay were still in maths!"

Charlotte grinned. "And still joined at the mind. See you guys later, I got unpacking to do."

~Female corridor~

Charlotte waved Alexis goodbye. "See you in a bit." She heaved her bag into the room, seeing someone else's suitcases in the room. "Prepare for the invading of society." She unpacked her things, putting her Alucard plushie and a photo of her and Starscream on her night stand. "Imma banana..."

A hyper girl ran in with ginger hair. "Hi I'm Bailey."

"Yes! You're not sane!" Charlotte cheered.

"Why is that good?"

"I'm not good around sane people. They scare me."

Bailey grinned. "Well, I guess that's good."

Charlotte nodded. "Insane people make the world go round."

The ginger girl turned to her night stand, seeing a picture of Charlotte and her family. "This your family?"

"Yep." Charlotte nodded. "But I can still entertain myself with arguments on Facebook and Hellsing and Transformers."

"What's Hellsing?"

"A manga set after Dracula." Charlotte stated.

~Later in the day~

~School time~

Andrew had forced Charlotte to sit next to him, the Physics lesson starting. "Hi."

Charlotte looked around. "Where's the others?"

"They should be here soon..." Andrew stroked his invisible beard.

"We're alive!" Ellen burst into the room, followed by Olivia and Lydia.

"Wassup?" Andrew leaned back on his chair.

"You fired!" Charlotte yelled, giggling.

Ellen patted her head. "Nice." She sat down next to her, reading Hellsing.

Charlotte peered over. "Is this the one that Pip appears in?" She looked to the cover. "Yep."

"No Charlotte, it's the one where Luke shits himself." Ellen criticised. "Of bloody course it's the one where pip shows up!"

"Ok." Charlotte grinned, trying not to laugh from Ellen's sarcasm.

"Good afternoon class." A woman came in, her heels clicking.

"Good afternoon miss." The whole class tiredly called.

The woman began writing on the board. "My name...is Miss Tutweiler."

Charlotte yawned. "This should be fun."

Andrew nudged her. "How?"

"A woman teacher Andrew. For _Physics_!" Charlotte retorted.

"God for a girl you really hate your own gender." Zack, behind her, retorted. "I'm Zack."

"Charlotte." Charlotte shook his hand.

~Near the end of class~

Andrew yawned, most the stuff she was teaching they already knew. "God this is boring."

Ellen nodded. "Yeah, considering we've **been** in outer space."

"Does she take us for idiots?" Charlotte retorted. "Right, I'm leaving. Call me when something pops up that I don't know."

"And she's been around Hotshot and Galvatron too much." Andrew muttered.

"I'm serious." Charlotte got up and yawned. "If anyone needs me I'll be writing hateful comments about Twilight trailers."

Andrew burst out laughing. "Your dad's not going to be happy when he finds out you skipped."

Charlotte opened the door. "Fifteen minutes Andrew. Fifteen minutes."

"Ok bye!" Andrew waved.

"If you have learnt this, I don't mind you leaving." Miss Tutweiler stated.

"CHARLOTTE WAIT UP!" Andrew charged out the room.

~The female corridor~

Charlotte unlocked her door, Andrew behind her. "You're seriously joining me on writing hateful comments on YouTube about Twilight trailers?"

Andrew shook his head. "No, I just know you're wanting to talk to Starscream so I thought I'd join you."

"You know me so well." Charlotte grinned, getting her NetBook and turning it on. "Now. We wait."

"Doctor who."

"Yeah?"

"We can't watch it can we?" Andrew pouted.

"Fuck." Charlotte blinked.

Starscream's face appeared on the screen. _"You're back early."_

"Meh, we left early." Charlotte shrugged.

_"What did you do?"_

"Nothing, it's just everything that they were teaching us we already knew from Red." Andrew shrugged.

_"You better not get into trouble."_

Andrew sighed. "Screams, we had a teacher who thought we were dumb." He yawned. "Either that or there's just the one class."

Charlotte grinned. "Yeah, I left saying I was going to write hateful comments about Twilight trailers."

"She didn't." Andrew grinned.

_"So how is your first day?"_

"Boring."

"Shit."

_"Charlotte please refrain from swearing."_

Charlotte beamed. "No."

Starscream chuckled. _"No fights."_

Charlotte grinned. "There's this interesting dude called Zack."

Starscream shook his head. _"Alright." _He spoke to someone off screen. _"Charlotte I have to go."_

_"Why aren't you in class?"_

"Hello daddy." Charlotte waved.

"Hey Optimus." Andrew stuck his tongue out.

Optimus chuckled. _"I trust you didn't get into trouble then."_

Charlotte seemed hurt. "You trust Andrew more than your own daughter?"

_"Yes. Yes I do."_

"Yeah, we got to leave because we already knew the stuff she was teaching us from you guys and the GCSE books from last year." Andrew leaned back in his chair.

_"Good, I'm glad you're ahead of the class." _Optimus nodded. _"Have fun, I have to sort out Cyclonus. He's a little...hyper today."_

"Ok." Andrew waved.

Charlotte turned the webcam off. "Death Note."

Andrew nodded. "Yes. Death Note."

~With Ellen afterwards~

Ellen yawned, stretching her arms as she looked on deck for Rachel, seeing her at the smoothie bar. "Hey Rachel."

Rachel waved. "Hey Ellen."

"No classes yet?"

"We were shown around the boat and that was it, so I came and got a fruit smoothie." Rachel sipped her nearly empty smoothie.

Ellen sat down. "Do they do chocolate?"

"No."

"Aw." Ellen bashed her head constantly on the table.

~Andrew's cabin~

The young blonde male opened his door, seeing his room mate Cody. "Hi Cody."

Cody was neatly piling up his books. "Hi Andrew." He turned to him. "Why did you leave class earlier?"

"We...were home tutored on that sort of thing by Charlotte's family. They're...experts in things revolving round that subject." Andrew thought, hoping it worked.

"Ok." Cody blinked. "Who's Charlotte?"

"Nuts." Carlos appeared in the doorway. "You seen Chris anywhere Andrew?"

Andrew shook his head. "Nope."

"Ok. I bet he's at the arcade!" Carlos slammed his fist into his open hand.

"He's Chris." Andrew shooed him out. "I swear to god I need to introduce you to my friends."

~About two hours before curfew~

Zack, Cody, Andrew and Woody were waiting near the smoothie bar, Zack drinking another smoothie. "These are really nice smoothies."

Cody sighed. "Zack, stop wasting the money, we need it you know."

"I know, don't worry."

"And there goes the infamous sentence which means, I'll not listen to you and blow all our money." Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Wassup?" Charlotte appeared behind him.

"Son of a-" Andrew jumped. "Hi..."

Charlotte beamed. "I'm the Slenderman!"

Zack laughed. "You seriously jumped because she sneaked up on you?"

"Falls for it every time." Ellen approached. "I'm Ellen."

Olivia approached, dragging Lydia. "Lydia, I know the cup is shiny. Oh, hi Andrew."

Andrew introduced them. "This is Olivia and Lydia. She's Charlotte. If you didn't know."

Rad approached. "Zack, you don't mind if I clean do you?"

"Why?"

"I can't find my laptop."

"Nope." Zack grinned.

Charlotte sighed. "Dear god, I bet if I go in that room my OCD alarm will end up going off."

Rad nodded. "It will. Anyway, I won't tidy up much. I just want to find my laptop."

"Ok fine." Zack yawned.

"Thanks." Rad waved.

"And there goes the nerd." Charlotte grinned.

"You can't say much, you're more of a nerd." Andrew grinned.

"I know. Transformers, Hellsing, Star Wars, you name it." Ellen shrugged. "Charlotte's a nut."

Charlotte pouted. "That's mean."

Ellen rubbed her head. "Whatever."

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Charlotte quoted.

"Fuck." Ellen muttered.

"Hey, you started it off."

Ellen rubbed her head. "I created a monster."

Charlotte beamed. "No you didn't, I was nuts anyway. Ask papa."

Rad sighed. "Anyway, I'm going to hunt down my laptop."

"Good luck with that." Zack ordered another smoothie.

The following day in the arcade

Charlotte and Chris were on Silent Hill, shooting zombies. "Come on!" She reloaded, shooting again. "Damn..." She whined as she died, Chris following. "Well, we got further than we did before hand."

Chris put his gun back. "Yeah."

"I'm hungry, how about you?" Charlotte leaned on the console and checked for her card when Zack rushed in, chased by Cody. "What you done now?"

"He spent all our money for the entire semester!" Cody yelled.

"Oo..." Chris criticised. "We haven't."

Zack had his hands up. "Hey it was an accident!"

Cody pointed to him. "Now we have no money to buy food!"

"This is like an argument on Facebook." Charlotte smiled. "Guys, break it up."

**Lottie: Well, I'm ending here. **

**Ellen: She's sorry that its short, but she's in a bit of a rush. And she has A-Levels like me.**

**Lotte: Yeah, the next chapter should be longer. If not I'll give you all free cookies. R and R.**


	2. Crush

**Lottie: I know, it's an odd chapter title. **

**Ellen: Cody Bailey fluff?**

**Lottie: Yes.**

**Chris: Hellsing!**

**Lottie: WOO!**

**Ellen: Don't put her off track Chris, we've all been waiting round four years.**

**Lottie: ALUCARD IN LEVEL ZERO IN ENGLISH!**

**Ellen: Well...**

**Disclaimer: Lottie does not own Transformers or Suite Life. Thanks**

Chapter 2: Crush

Bailey yawned, getting up. "What time is it?"

Charlotte was already dressed. "Time you should have been up already." She was on her NetBook, bored. "I've been up an hour reading new FanFiction."

"You've seriously been up that long?"

"I've been up since half five, got dressed and other crap like that and before I knew it, it was quarter to six so I've been reading newly updated FanFiction."

"You're insane."

"Couldn't sleep." Charlotte turned it off. "I'm done anyway."

Bailey got dressed, brushing her hair. "Ow." She grimaced as she caught a knot.

Charlotte was stretching. "Cutting my hair did wonders you know." She grinned. "Less knots."

Bailey threw a pillow at her, smiling. "Oh really?"

"It was a joke." The teen threw the pillow back, re-brushing her hair. "Stupid physics."

"Let's go."

"That was fast." Charlotte stated.

~Classroom~

They were in cooking, sat listening to the teacher. Bailey turned to Cody and waved. "Isn't Cody nice?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I guess, he's a good friend."

"I meant...would you date him?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"If you didn't."

"I'd remain forever alone it's easier that way." Charlotte wrote down some notes. "I take cooking to try and see what stuff we make...and I'm sat taking notes."

The teacher began asking questions. "Have any of you ever eaten a soufflé?"

Cody, a few others and Charlotte out their hands up. "Yes, they're very fluffy and light."

Charlotte grinned. "I've made them before plenty of times." She stretched. "I bake."

"So have I."

"What flavour?"

"White chocolate."

"...That's not fair." Charlotte huffed.

The teacher grinned. "Today we're making them, so pick whatever chocolate you want."

Bailey grinned. "Cool."

"White chocolate." Charlotte stated, bored.

"Ok." Bailey shrugged.

Charlotte grinned. "Choccy..."

Andrew peered over. "Hey I wanted to do white chocolate."

"Rock paper scissors." Charlotte stated. "Whoever wins gets white chocolate."

"Fine." Andrew won. "Woo!"

Charlotte grumbled. "I am seriously gonna kill you."

~Construction~

~Younger classes~

Carlos yawned. "Can I go back to bed?"

Rad sighed. "I had to wake you up, stop staying up late watching Halo online."

"I was not. I was reading Chris' halo books."

"So that's where my books went." Chris grinned. "Keep 'em, I've read them all."

"Hey thanks." Carlos grinned.

The teacher yelled. "Stop talking!"

Chris grinned. "But I'm finished." He waved around his Master Chief pencil pot.

Carlos looked. "Whoa..."

"It only took me an hour." Chris grinned. "Charlotte drew a picture for me remember?" He wafted the paper around.

"Whoa." Carlos took it. "Can I have it?"

"No!" Chris took it. "Mine. Precious..." He grinned.

Rad patted his head. "Well done." He showed him his, it being the Autobot insignia.

Chris thought. "Charlotte and Andrew did Sonic X chocolates once. They made the mould and it looked super awesome."

"I wish I could have seen that." Carlos pouted.

"It was cool, but my mum threw them away."

"Aw, that sucks." Carlos put his hands behind his back. "How were you able to make that so quickly?"

Chris grinned. "I got on the machine faster than any of you." He laughed insanely. "So get working."

Carlos pouted. "At least help."

The teacher looked up. "Get to work and stop talking."

Chris went to paint his, grinning. "Sucker..."

~Lunch~

"OH MY GOD!" Andrew panted. "Well, we still have two soufflés each to cook later."

"Yeah." Charlotte grinned. "That was fun." She leant on the smoothie bar. "But I'm too damn _full_!"

Andrew laughed. "You took one of mine as well."

Charlotte grinned. "That was nice..."

Cody came up. "Hey guys."

"Hi Cody."

"Wassup?" Charlotte waved.

"Charlotte, you're not drunk on soufflé."

"Am too!" Charlotte yelled. "Because...because..."

Andrew smacked her on the head. "Because you mentally believe so or you're just hyper?"

Charlotte grinned. "Can you be drunk on life?"

"Ok, I'm scared." Andrew sighed. "You didn't put liquor into your soufflés did you?"

"No."

"Gonna say." Andrew got up. "Sorry about that Cody."

"I get enough insanity from my mother, it's fine." Cody put his hands up. "What happened?"

Andrew grinned. "We stole one of each others soufflés."

Charlotte nodded. "And I need to watch another new episode of Hellsing soon."

"Charlotte, god knows when the new ones are coming out."

"But FUNimation-"

"I know... They got the rights to it." Andrew sighed. "When did you find out?"

Charlotte drunk the remainder of her smoothie. "A while back on Wikipedia. A long while back."

Andrew grinned. "Yeah. I can't wait for more episodes."

"I got you hooked..." Charlotte spoke in a sing song voice. "I'm so awesome." She laughed. "I can't wait."

"Good god woman." Andrew sighed in despair.

Zack came up to them. "What's up?" He grinned.

Charlotte grinned. "I'm annoying Andrew with extremely violent manga."

Zack high fived her. "Nice. What is it?"

"Hellsing."

"Does it have something to do with vampires?"

"Yes."

Cody cheered. "HE'S NOT A FAILURE!"

Charlotte cheered. "YES!"

Andrew sighed. "Good god Charlotte you're taking after Megan."

"Who's Megan?"

"A friend of ours. She sometimes overreacts over things." Andrew stated.

"Woo!" Charlotte cheered. "I'm done."

Bailey came up to them. "Hi guys."

Andrew waved. "Sup?"

Cody grinned. "Hi Bailey."

"Anyway I'm off." Charlotte yawned. "I'm counting down."

"Good god." Andrew face palmed.

"And I need to web chat with my dad." Charlotte waved. "Bye."

Bailey seemed confused. "Does she have a timetable or something?"

Andrew nodded. "Yes."

"Ah." Bailey nodded. "I get it."

"She's super OCD." Andrew grinned.

"So is Cody." Zack grinned, pointing to his brother.

"Go be stupid somewhere else Zack." Cody pointed.

A man came up to Zack and handed him his card back. "I put the card into the machine, and it laughed. Seriously, you're out of cash."

Zack looked. "Damn."

Cody looked. "Zack! That's my card!"

"Sorry but I ran out of cash!" Zack out his hands up.

"That was our money for the entire semester! How are we supposed to eat?"

Andrew sighed. "This should be good."

Bailey laughed. "I'd like to see those two actually fight."

"Not possible." Andrew grinned. "You know how weak Cody is."

"Fair point." Bailey shrugged. "Still, he's quite good looking."

"Best off discussing this with a girl." Andrew stated. "Because even if you see me as one of your gender like the rest of my friends you need to find an actual girl. Excluding Charlotte." He laughed. "She'd just give you a blank look and continue with whatever she's doing."

Charlotte pouted, coming back. "I'm bored. Dad told me off."

Andrew laughed. "Because you scared me?"

"No, because I keep overreacting."

"Legit." Andrew grinned. "He's sane."

"I have a sane dad and a partially insane mother." Charlotte sighed. "What happened with tweedle dumb and tweedle dee?"

Bailey grinned. "Zack spent the rest of their money for the semester."

Charlotte whistled. "Whoa."

Andrew nodded. "Think we should break them up?"

"No, it's funny." Charlotte grinned.

"Cody? Buddy? Gonna give me a hug?"

"You spent the rest of our money!" Cody yelled, chasing after him.

"Ok." Charlotte grinned. "Now we can break them up."

Andrew sighed. "Screw this, I'm going to my room."

Charlotte followed him. "Andrew. Andrew. Andrew."

"What?"

"Hellsing?"

"No."

~A short while later~

Andrew saw Cody walk in, fuming. "I'm scared to ask."

Cody sat on his bed. "I hate my brother."

"We all hate our siblings." Andrew continued reading his doctor who book.

"Charlotte doesn't hate hers does she?"

"No." Andrew stated. "But bearing in mind she does have Aspergers..."

Cody shrugged. "Good point."

Andrew pouted. "She sometimes ignores me for my dogs when she comes over."

"That's because Sasha is lovely." Charlotte peered in. "And Andrew, my dad wants to talk to you."

"Alright..." Andrew got up, annoyed. "I was nearly finished too."

"Well maybe you should just finish the paragraph and bookmark it."

"I did." Andrew followed her. "Hey Optimus."

_"Hello Andrew."_

"What's the matter?"

_"I just wanted to ask if Charlotte is behaving."_

Andrew nodded. "You didn't trust her when she said yes didn't you?"

Optimus nodded. _"Indeed."_

"She did get drunk on soufflé..."

_"...Nice."_

Andrew laughed. "Don't worry, she was just hyper from all the sugar and chocolate."

Charlotte nodded. "I heard we're making a cheese soufflé some time this year too."

_"Good girl."_

"Bye dad gotta go." Charlotte shut the lid as he went. "What were you reading?"

"Stone rose." Andrew held up the book. "Can I get back to reading now?"

Charlotte nodded. "Go on."

Bailey came in, smiling. "Hi Charlotte..."

"Oh dear..." Charlotte backed off. "Something happened."

"Nothing, it's just Cody is so smart and handsome..."

"I'm dating a genius." Charlotte pointed out. "Like, literally."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "I know, you've said. It's just he's so nice and polite..."

London came in. "Bailey! I need your help."

"What with?"

"I'm stuck on this maths thingy." London waved around the paper.

Charlotte looked. "London, we all learned the mean back in primary school."

London seemed confused. "What?"

"Elementary school or middle school." Charlotte shrugged. "I don't know much about these American schools."

"Well, what is it?"

"The sum of the numbers divided by how many numbers there are. I'll show you." Bailey taught her.

"Good luck with that..." Charlotte sighed.

~The following day~

"Alright students, hand in your homework I set you yesterday." Miss Tutweiler walked round, collecting it in. "London."

London handed it her. "Here." She continued to look at her reflection in her mirror, putting on her makeup.

Zack shrugged. "Shark ate it."

The teacher sighed. "Zack..."

"I'm kidding, here." Zack handed it to her.

"It's blank." Miss Tutweiler sighed. "You owe me detention young man."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Good god Zack."

Zack laughed. "What?"

Woody grinned. "Zack, you got detention..."

"So did you."

"..." Woody pouted.

Charlotte smiled. "Whether or not you got detention, you're both in trouble."

Zack laughed. "Yeah, still-"

"Zack! Quiet!" Miss Tutweiler pointed. "Charlotte, chit chat is over."

"Oo..." Ellen grinned.

"Would you like a detention too Ellen?"

"Shutting up." Ellen stated.

"D-d-detention...?" Charlotte squeaked.

Miss Tutweiler nodded. "Yes."

Charlotte whimpered. "Dad is gonna kill me."

Zack smirked. "Really?"

"Then he's gonna bring me back as a zombie and kill me again!" Charlotte smacked her head on the desk.

"Unnecessary." Miss Tutweiler stated as she started the lesson.

~End of the lesson~

"A detention?" Charlotte squeaked. "I've never had a detention in my entire life!"

"Calm down." Zack grinned. "It'll be fine."

Charlotte shook him. "I promised my dad I would never get a detention ever!"

Zack grinned. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Charlotte went depressed. "You reminded me of Cortana..."

"Halo three?"

"Yeah." Charlotte whimpered. "I can't play that till I get back."

Ellen grinned. "Rebel..."

Charlotte glared. "It's Zack's fault."

"Speaking of Zack, how many detentions do you get a week?"

"A few." Zack grinned. "It's in the English classroom at three fifteen." He waved and went to go to his job.

"..." Cody was snickering. "Detention..."

Charlotte smacked him on the head. "Hey, it's not my fault."

Cody nodded. "I know, it was my stupid brother."

"That's an understatement." Andrew grinned.

"He's not that stupid Andrew." Charlotte poked him. "As a matter of fact, he is a lot better at playing video games than you."

"..." Andrew sighed. "Alright, I take it back."

"Now if you excuse me, I have to talk to my dad about a detention I got." Charlotte stormed off.

Bailey came out the classroom. "She seems cranky."

Cody laughed. "You would if you got a detention for mocking my brother."

"Talking in class. She shouldn't even be in detention if its the first time she's in trouble." Bailey stated.

"I agree. In my school we get a warning and if we get into trouble again you get a detention." Andrew stated. "It's not fair."

"What, Tutweiler's way or yours?"

"What do you think? It's like the police, first time round for a mild crime you get a warning." Andrew stated. "Teachers should think the same way."

"Agreed." Cody stated. "It's not like she forgot to hand in her homework or anything."

Zack sighed, going to the milkshake bar. "Well, I got work."

Cody nodded. "Thanks to Zack I have towel duty and he has a job at the milkshake bar."

"Well you've got to live somehow." Andrew stated. "Charlotte wants to work at Apple."

"Good luck with that, she needs to be eighteen." Zack stated. "What? I wanna work there too."

Andrew laughed. "It's a miracle!" He sighed. "Anyway, I want a banana smoothie."

Zack glared and started making one as Andrew got his card out. "I hate you..."

"Thanks." Andrew took it and paid. "So does Cody like Bailey too?"

"I guess so. She nice and all but too geeky for my tastes."

"Charlotte's all about anime and Transformers. Not to mention Big Bang theory." Andrew stated. "A nerd in the making." He sipped his smoothie.

London came up. "Hey Zack. Why are you working here?"

Zack was cleaning cups. "Because I spent all our money for the semester so Cody's a towel boy and I work here." He finished up.

"Oh. Well then, get me a smoothie." London stated.

"More specific."

"Hm... Strawberry." London stated, handing him some cash.

Zack made it and handed it to her unenthusiastically. "Here."

London took it. "Thank you." She grinned and left.

"My job sucks." Zack stated.

"Oh good. You are working." Mr. Mosbey approached.

"What else am I supposed to be doing?"

"I don't know... Slacking off?" Mosbey stated.

Andrew laughed. "I'm just as surprised."

Charlotte came storming down. "That stupid son of a-"

"Calm down, what's the matter now?" Andrew asked. "Still bothered about that detention?"

"But-but she didn't even give me a warning! Just bam! You have detention for talking." Charlotte whimpered. "I've never had one. Ever!"

Mosbey sighed. "Another Zack?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Hell no, I was mocking him and then without even telling me to be quiet and giving me a warning it was a detention slip." She showed him. "It makes me wonder why I came on the boat in the first place, England was nice, even with its crappy weather."

"Here." Mosbey ripped it up. "I doubt you want to be in a room with him..." He looked to Zack.

"This is why I like adults more than kids my age." Charlotte stated to Andrew who laughed.

"Yeah, agreed." Andrew snickered. He jolted as the original Pokemon theme played on his phone. "The hell?"

Charlotte grinned. "I knew it."

Andrew looked. "Stupid phone." He paused it and turned it to the beginning. "There." He sighed. "So what did your dad say?"

"Nothing, he didn't answer." Charlotte stated.

Zack grinned. "Cody likes Bailey."

Andrew nodded. "Yep."

"Bailey liking Cody is an understatement." Charlotte stated. "It's all Cody this and Cody that."

"Oh boy." Andrew stated.

"Nerd couple." Zack stated. "True love."

Charlotte laughed. "If you wanna see an otaku or media nerd, I'm here."

Zack laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yep. Transformers, Anime stuff, Halo... I wanna watch Powerpuff girls again." Charlotte cried. "I used to love that cartoon!"

"Johnny Bravo?" Andrew grinned.

"That show was the shit." Charlotte grinned.

Zack rolled his eyes. "I barely remember that show."

Andrew shook him. "Are you insane?"

"Maybe." Zack shrugged.

"We're talking about the bad insane not the good insane." Charlotte stated.

"There's two types?" Mosbey asked. "Really?"

Andrew nodded. "We're the good insane."

Charlotte grinned. "Aspies for the win!" She cheered.

Mosbey smiled. "Nice to know someone is optimistic about this trip."

"Well, I'm going to get back to work." Zack stated. "I don't like chatting with old men."

~Evening~

London was admiring herself in a mirror as Bailey worked on her paper. "So can you do my paper for me?"

Bailey sighed. "No."

"I'll pay you."

"No." Bailey stated. "You've got to learn how to do it yourself."

"Charlotte?"

"Busy." Charlotte yawned. "While my paper is already started and I've written the first paragraph, I've documents to check over."

Bailey looked. "Documents?"

Charlotte nodded. "Logs." She opened one she saved from an email attachment. "Another from dad. Lovely." She rubbed her eyes, tired. "Gah I'm so tired."

"So what's with the logs?"

"He...leads a bunch of workmen to help rebuild cities and stuff from wars. He says analysing these logs will help me take his place when I'm older."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes." Charlotte smiled. "It...runs in the family bloodline."

Bailey shrugged. "Cool, I'm gonna start on my paper."

"You two have boring conversations." London stated.

"Anime isn't boring." Charlotte stated. "Then again you probably don't know what that is."

Bailey grinned. "I'll say, what anime do you have anyway?"

"Hellsing, the Japanese dub with English subtitles of Tokyo Mew Mew and Fruits Basket." Charlotte stated.

London turned on her heels, leaving. "I'll see if Cody can help me."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Unlikely." She got up. "I'm gonna find Cody anyway, maybe we can work on our papers together."

"Ok have fun." Charlotte stated, not bothered. Her netbook screen went dim as Optimus tried to call her. "Hi daddy."

_"Have you been reading those logs I sent you?"_

"Yep."

_"Megatron I'm busy-"_

_"Out of the way Prime, you shouldn't overwork her." _Megatron came onto the screen._ "Greetings niece."_

Charlotte smiled. "Hi uncle Megatron."

Megatron grinned. _"That old grouch isn't overworking you is he? I want you to be in top shape so you can train with me instead of Scavenger when you get back."_

"No he isn't."

_"That's good. And guess what, Soundwave came by too. You're missing it." _Megatron beamed.

"Did you ring me just to taunt me about that?"

_"Yes."_

"Then please do leave." Charlotte stated.

_"You're just like your dad." _Megatron shut the computer off.

Charlotte sighed. "Same as always." She hibernated it and went to bed.

~The following week~

Zack cheered. "Movie night!"

Cody sighed. "You still have to work."

"I can still watch it."

"No you can't."

"Come on, it's the A-Team!"

Cody grinned. "You should have thought about that before blowing all our money."

Bailey approached. "What's the matter?"

"Zack is complaining he can't watch the movie because he still has to work when people come to him for refreshments." Cody stated.

"That's his fault for blowing your money. When's our next stop anyway?"

"I think it's Sweden." Zack stated.

"Sweden?" Bailey asked. "You sure?"

Cody sighed. "It's Greenland. Then Iceland then Norway and _then _it'sSweden_._"

Bailey grinned. "I knew we were missing something."

Cody nodded. "We'll be there by morning."

"Good. Dry land." Zack sighed.

~Morning~

Zack dove to the floor and tried to hug it. "Solid ground that can't kill me!"

Charlotte sighed. "Even I'm not that bad."

"Hey, this means I don't have to work."

"Good luck with that." Charlotte grinned.

Andrew laughed. "He forgot school work."

Cody shivered. "It's cold."

"I know." Andrew stated. "I'm amazed Charlotte isn't."

"You get used to it." Charlotte smiled sweetly. "And you stop complaining."

"She's right." Bailey stated, wrapped up warm.

Miss. Tutweiler grinned. "Alright students. Follow me!" She cheered.

Andrew cried. "Why does this feel like an anime?"

**Lottie: Done. Finally.**

**Andrew: Yeah, anyone notice the Ultimate Spider-Man reference?**

**Lottie: GO MARVEL!**

**Andrew: Calm down bro.**

**Lottie: R and R bros. Guys. People.**

**Andrew: Please shut up.**

**Lottie: Ok.**


	3. Swedish chills

**Lottie: Here we are. Next chapter :)**

**Andrew: Nice.**

**Lottie: You don't sound too happy.**

**Andrew: I'm tired.**

**Disclaimer: Lottie**

Chapter 3: Swedish chills

"God it's cold!" Andrew complained.

"Ah shut up you wuss!" Charlotte yelled. "I'm cold too but you don't see me complaining."

Rachel laughed. "I'm not that cold."

Zack looked at her, eyes wide. "You've got something wrong with you."

Ellen grinned. "She takes after me. Ain't that right?"

"Nope."

"You're supposed to say yes."

"Come on now class, we're going into town." Miss. Tutweiler grinned, leading the way as people rushed off the ship to go into town.

"Oh god..." Alexis complained. "Really? I want to find a museum or something, not shopping."

Miss. Tutweiler sighed. "You can go to a museum if you want."

Alexis grabbed Rad's arm and dragged him inside a museum. "Come on Carlos."

"Ah no man, don't wanna." Carlos waved his hands in front of his face. "No..."

"Chris?"

"Scuse me what?" Chris looked up from his can of cola.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Boys."

Cody grinned. "Bailey why don't we go to the museum?"

Bailey nodded. "Sure, why not."

Alexis grinned. "Well at least there's a few of us going."

Zack sighed, rolling his eyes. "Boy you guys are boring."

"Well I'm staying with Charlotte." Rachel held onto her arm.

"Me too." Andrew held onto the other one.

"I don't have an arm to cling to!" Zack complained.

Andrew blinked. "You want to come with us?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Andrew shrugged as they went into the shopping centre.

Zack grinned. "Whose up for some Silent Hill when we get back?"

Andrew pouted. "Isn't that horror?"

"So?"

"I'm game." Charlotte stated. "I've heard it's good."

Andrew pouted. "I fear for you."

Charlotte folded her arms. "Your dad showed me the trailer for the first movie remember? Nothing can get scarier than a dude ripping a woman's skin off her body."

"Yes it can." Zack stated. "Slenderman."

"I'll give that a go."

"And Amnesia."

"And that."

Zack sighed. "Are you seriously not scared of anything?"

Charlotte grinned. "I'm still scared of the dark."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Primus knows." Charlotte yawned. "The grudge?"

Ellen popped up behind her. "And you shit your pants."

Chris laughed. "No swearing we're in public."

Woody nodded. "We are."

"Woody?" All of them asked. "Were you here the whole time?"

"Yep." Woody nodded. "Their ice cream is nice."

"You're eating ice cream in this temperature?" Zack asked.

"Yep." Woody grinned.

Zack sighed. "There's something wrong with you I swear."

Charlotte shrugged. "Ellen would do the same thing."

Ellen approached with ice cream. "Yeah?"

"That's creepy." Zack stated.

"Yeah..." Woody nodded.

"You're eating it too!" Zack pointed to it.

"Oh yeah! So I am." Woody finished it off. "When we go to England I want pie. I can't believe you guys have pies that have food in them. We just have dessert stuff."

"We have both." Chris stated.

Charlotte grinned. "When we get back home I'm getting chicken pie."

Chris and Charlotte did a little dance, wanting chicken pie. "You're gonna die now, I want chicken pie."

"I'm sorry." Charlotte pouted.

"I'm starving!" Carlos complained. "Dudes when do we get food?"

Miss. Tutweiler sighed. "You can get some now."

Carlos cheered. "Woo! Food! Yeah!"

"..." Zack sighed. "Who gets excited over food?"

"Men." Charlotte stated. "And me."

Chris snickered. "Men..."

"Ok a fair amount of people is that better?" Charlotte nearly yelled. "Yep I'm hungry alright."

"Go get food before you kill me." Chris pointed to a fast food place.

"McDonald's!" Carlos cheered, dragging them. "Yes!"

"We come to Sweden and you get what you can get at home?" Andrew asked. "What's with you?"

Charlotte grinned. "I'm hungry."

Andrew nodded. "Ok then... You guys win."

Back on the ship

Moseby sighed, enjoying himself. "Ah... Zack is gone and I can finally relax." He grinned, laying on a sun bed on the deck. A bird came up and sat on him. "No. Shoo. Go!" He wafted it away, sighing. "Much better." He looked to his shorts and screamed as the bird had pooped on it, on his leg as well. "AHHHH!"

Back in McDonald's

Zack grinned. "I think a bird crapped on Moseby."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm sure I heard him scream." Zack pondered. "It's got to be Moseby."

Chris dumped Zack's food on his table. "Here. Eat."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Oh you're just nice aren't you?"

"Yeah I am." Chris stated.

"Just say yes. I nearly died the last time I disagreed with him." Charlotte stated.

Alexis, Rad, Cody and Bailey zoomed in. "It's freezing out there and there's an incoming blizzard."

Woody pouted. "But there was so many places I wanted to go."

Ellen rolled her eyes. "You mean many restaurants."

Rachel dragged Miss. Tutweiler in. "It's ok. We're gonna be fine in here." She sat down. "I'm starving and there's an incoming blizzard." Bringing out a stack of cards, she shoved them in front of Zack. "We're playing Go Fish. Deal them out."

"Why me?"

"Because I don't know how to."

"Neither do I!"

"I'll do it." Cody intervened. "Seriously."

A huge snow storm appeared outside as people rushed into shops and homes, running for cover. Bailey sighed. "Well this is gonna be fun." She seemed sarcastic.

Charlotte beamed. "Of course it is, we're playing Go Fish."

"I was being sarcastic!" Bailey snapped. "I hate the cold." She sneezed.

"She was?" Charlotte asked. "I need to educate myself on it more." She grumbled, curling up as she got a little colder.

Cody chuckled. "You're like Sheldon from Big Bang theory."

Charlotte cocked her head in confusion. "Big bang theory?"

"It's a TV show."

"I'm afraid to say I've never really heard of it." Charlotte sighed. "I don't watch TV."

"And when you do it's a rarity in itself." Andrew stated. "Isn't that right Chris?"

"She watches Spongebob." Chris stated. "That's probably about it. She's seen casualty a few times as well."

Cody sat down as he finished dealing out the cards. "Alright. Chris, any threes?"

Chris grinned. "Go fish." He chuckled. "Zack, any kings?"

Zack handed him one. "Here." He turned to Bailey. "Any aces?"

"Yep." Bailey handed him an ace. "Andrew, have you got any fives?"

"Nope." Andrew shifted in his seat."

Charlotte peered over. "You do."

Andrew pouted. "Aw..."

"When can this blizzard end?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I wanna watch Star Wars." Charlotte complained.

"Agreed." Andrew stated. "Star Wars is like, the best thing ever. And so is doctor who."

"What's doctor who?" The twins asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "We forget it doesn't air here in America."

Andrew smiled. "It may do in the future. I can't believe your dad is recording them all till we finish this cruise."

"Doctor who is awesome, we can't diss it." Charlotte stated. "Remember when we cried when Rose left that one time?"

"Yeah. That was sad."

Miss. Tutweiler smiled. "Everyone look, the blizzard is over!"

"That was fast." Cody stated, looking outside. "Do you think it's safe for us to move yet?"

Zack shrugged. "I don't know but I'm out of here." He opened the door and fell face first into the snow. "Ah! Cold!" He got up wiping the snow off him.

Bailey, Charlotte and Rachel were in fits of giggles whilst Chris didn't care, Woody tried to help him and Andrew tried to hold it in.

Zack grumbled. "It's not funny. I tripped."

"Was it somewhere nice?" Bailey asked.

"Very funny." Zack rolled his eyes. "Come on I wanna go now."

"I do." Charlotte shivered. "We're supposed to be back in five minutes had this not happened."

"Here comes the result of the lack of the routine being ruined." Andrew sat her down. "No. Calm down."

Charlotte curled up. "Can we make it back in five minutes?"

Andrew sighed. "Calm down or we won't play a video game at the arcade when we get back."

"Ok..." Charlotte got up, still not happy.

"We can play Pokemon when we get back, how about that?" Andrew asked.

"Ok..."

"Nothing ever pleases you until we're back in routine." Andrew sighed in frustration. "Chris. You talk some sense into her."

Chris shrugged. "There's not much of a point. Until we get back she's gonna be like this the rest of the way."

Andrew grumbled. "Some help you are."

"Break it up." Rachel stepped between them. "Boys."

"Agreed." Charlotte stated.

"Hey, weren't you given the chance to resist that maths exam you did last year?"

"Both actually." Charlotte stated. "I'm gonna get an A this time for sure."

Cody seemed interested. "What did you get last time?"

"On unit one, a C. Unit two I got a B." Charlotte stated. "I did linear las year but I don't need that."

"Are you sure?"

"I like math." Charlotte beamed. "It's easy once you get the hang of it." She fell into the snow as she tried to move her leg that was half in the snow. "Fraggit all to the pit." She grumbled. "I wish I was back at the ship watching Transformers Animated or something."

Andrew snickered. "You fell in the snow..."

Charlotte punched him. "Douche pickle."

"What's a douche pickle?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know. We just take words and make them into insults." Charlotte stated. "We got douche and pickle and thought it was an awesome insult." She beamed.

"Agreed." Chris stated, bored. "Andrew you're a douche pickle."

"Stop insulting me." Andrew stated. "Please."

Chris laughed, then tripped. "Frag my life."

Andrew snickered. "Karma's a bitch huh Chris?"

Miss. Tutweiler turned back to them. "Stop messing around."

Zack was helping Chris up. "We aren't. Chris tripped."

"Thanks Zack."

"No problem."

The snowing started to pick up again. Mrs. Tutweiler sighed. "You have **got **to be kidding me."

"Again?" Charlotte asked.

"Yep." Rachel nodded. "Can we run?"

"Where to?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. The closest safe place is the boat and there's no shops or anything to go in." Bailey stated. "I guess we'll have to run though."

Chris ran ahead. "See you suckers!" He ran like he was on the moon. "I'm a spaceman!"

Andrew joined in. "Huston we have a problem. It's snowing like a bitch."

"Cut out the swearing please." Chris stated. "You need to set an example and you're teaching me to swear." He grinned.

"You already do. Are you trying to get me into trouble?" Andrew sighed as they eventually made it, their shoes hitting solid floor. "Thank god."

"I was but we're back now." Chris stated as they helped Cody out the snow. "Stop being so weak please."

"I can't help it."

Zack shrugged. "He's a wimp. He can't get any stronger than that."

Chris nodded. "True."

Alexis rolled her eyes, on top of the ramp. "You two have the most pathetic conversations."

"Where were you and Rad?"

"We went to the museum, went with you guys and came back here when it started snowing for the second time." Alexis grinned. "Or did you not notice me and Raf were in front of you?"

"It was snowing too much." Chris stated.

Carlos sighed, resting on her shoulder. "Ah... Finally. We're home."

Alexis grinned. "Come on. Rad's waiting inside."

In the cabin corridor

Mr. Moseby was shivering as Miss. Tutweiler tried to warm him up. "That blizzard came out if nowhere!"

Charlotte nodded. "I'll say."

"Are we done here?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I'd say, yes." Zack nodded.

"What happened?" Bailey asked.

"I was outside on the sky deck when out of nowhere it started snowing!" Moseby stated. "It got worse when I went to try go inside."

Zack laughed. "Your nose is frozen!" He yelped as Cody pinched his arm. "Ow!"

Rad folded his arms. "Well I'm going back to my cabin." He stated.

"Me too, I'm sleepy." Carlos yawned.

Chris and Carlos' cabin

_"A blizzard? Are you all ok?" _Optimus asked.

Charlotte smiled. "We're fine dad."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah we're a-okay."

Optimus chuckled. _"I should have known. Chris stop getting Andrew into trouble."_

Chris gawped. "How did you know?"

_"I'm the leader of the Autobots. I know everything." _Optimus stated. _"I'm kidding, Andrew just sent me an email."_

"That...that asshole." Chris stated.

"Ok I'll let you get back to work now." Charlotte waved. "Bye bye."

_"Goodbye Sweetspark." _Optimus waved and the screen went off.

Carlos sighed. "Thank Primus that's all over."

Chris nodded. "Night Charlotte."

"Actually go to sleep ok you two?" Charlotte asked, waving."

**Lottie: And that's it really. The chapter is called Swedish chills and I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. **

**Andrew: We've had school work! Don't judge!**

**Lottie: Really?**

**Andrew: Yes.**

**Lottie: I'm just waiting for Transformers Prime season three, Doctor who, Iron man three, Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters and Thor the dark world. In that order.**

**Andrew: You...are a freak**

**Lottie: I got you obsessed with Transformers Prime, you ain't got shit on me.**

**Andrew: Yeah. R and R and tell us what you think! She needs to think of what's going in the next chapter now.**

**Lottie: As far as I'm aware, Finland is next.**

**Andrew: You missed out Norway.**

**Lottie: Shut up. I don't want to include all of the countries.**

**Andrew: Yes sissy...**


	4. Look, I don't care where we are

**Lottie: I came up with this title on the spot.**

**Andrew: That is because you're you. Who's complaining in this anyway?**

**Lottie: The title gave it away did it? Um, I'm not sure at the moment.**

**Andrew: God dammit.**

**Lottie: Hey, I'm thinking! Besides, I never write on a Wednesday.**

**Andrew: Point taken. It's our Transformers Prime day. Where we do nothing but watch Transformers Prime.**

**Lottie: Well done. You remembered. Oh god...*looks at phone* ok so when I get home I am so editing chapter one. And two. Or was it three?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Suite Life.**

Chapter 4: Look, I don't care where we are. All I know is it isn't Sweden

"So...where are we going now?" Carlos looked around.

"Finland." Rad was looking over his paper.

Carlos looked. "She's making you do a paper?"

Rad nodded. "All of us. We have to do a paper on what we saw in Sweden."

Carlos gulped. "Oh frag..."

"You haven't started it? It's in for tomorrow." Rad stated. "As far as I'm aware, London and Zack haven't done theirs either."

"Oh man amigo! I totally forgot!" Carlos pulled his hair. "I gotta get started now."

Rad chuckled as his friend left. "Typical."

Zack walked in. "What did Carlos want?"

"He forgot that the next country we're stopping at it Finland." Rad stated.

"Oh. What's that?"

"The paper Miss. Tutweiler wanted us to write about our time in Sweden."

"Oops." Zack gulped. "Oh dear..."

Rad laughed. "It's in for tomorrow."

Zack sighed. "I might as well get it done."

"Why?"

"Otherwise I'm working overtime." Zack stated. "And not being paid extra."

Rad laughed and then had a pillow thrown at his head. "Hey, Moseby can do that you know."

Zack shrugged. "Do I care?"

"You should care about passing school." Rad stated. "That's all Charlotte's bothered about. Speaking of which, she has that maths re-sit tomorrow afternoon."

"So do I."

"Andrew's doing it too." Rad stated. "They both wanna get a better grade in maths."

"I got an E." Zack stated. "I don't get Maths."

Charlotte came in. "Hey Rad, have you seen my maths revision book anywhere?"

Zack held it up. "Andrew gave it me."

"Oh. Good." Charlotte smiled. "I overheard you got an E in maths."

"But I don't get it!"

"I have maths papers we can go through." Charlotte stated. "Come with me."

"Aw..." Zack pouted. "But that paper..."

Charlotte sighed. "Do you want to fail Maths or not?"

Zack shrugged. "I'd prefer to revise for maths."

"Use the excuse that you were revising and totally forgot about the paper. I can back you up then." Charlotte stated.

"You're nice when it comes to getting me out of my homework."

"Just this once." Charlotte warned.

"Alright, fine." Zack sat with her as they went through, revising.

"Ok so we have the line three x plus six. X is two. What is the y co-ordinate?" Charlotte asked. "No calculator."

Zack began writing it down. "Twelve...?"

Charlotte grinned. "Yep."

"Oh. These things used to confuse me."

"You're not alone." Charlotte stated.

~Next day~

"Zack. Where is your paper?"

"I was revising for that maths exam with Charlotte and totally forgot about it." Zack stated. "Can I give it you after the exam?"

Miss. Tutweiler sighed. "Do you have proof?"

Zack brought out the sheet of paper where he wrote all the answers. "Here."

"Ok then. I'll let you off this once. Just this once." Miss. Tutweiler warned. "Only because you were revising."

"Ok." Zack stated casually.

Miss. Tutweiler smiled. "Now then. Lets get this math revision over and done with shall we?"

Charlotte sat with Zack. "Here." She handed him a math paper. "Thought you might need one." She smiled. "Or two."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha very funny." He went through the paper with her.

Andrew looked over. "Want me to take over Charlotte?"

"No we're good." Charlotte stated.

"You sure?"

"Fine go ahead." Charlotte got up. "I've no idea how to explain this one question to him."

Andrew grinned. "We're connected at the mind, don't lie."

Charlotte shrugged. "Fine."

Andrew sighed. "I'm so glad we're out of Sweden."

"Agreed." Moseby came in. "The weather was extreme. I'm not dressed for cold weather!"

"Moseby, we had a blizzard." Charlotte stated.

"I don't care where we end up next. So long as it isn't cold and isn't Sweden."

Charlotte sighed. "We're going to Finland."

Moseby grumbled. "And guess what, the shop I went to refunded me a new night stand. And there is still a screw missing!" He screamed.

"Whoa, calm down." Zack stated.

"You have an exam this afternoon Zack. Get revising!" Moseby yelled.

"I have been revising. With Charlotte. Andrew just took over helping me out." Zack laughed. "Those two are a bunch of math nerds."

"I'm good at maths because it never changes." Charlotte stated. "Like, five squared it always twenty five and five cubed is always a hundred and twenty five."

"It is?" Zack asked.

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah. Five times twenty five. Four twenty fives are a hundred and-"

Zack put his hand up. "Spare me. I don't need to know this."

"You're right." Charlotte stated. "Andrew had to teach me surds." She chuckled.

"Andrew had to teach you?"

"Yup."

"Wow." Zack stated.

Andrew laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. We finally did it and I went to tell her mum and she hugged me."

Charlotte nodded. "Great success that was."

"Oh don't you go all Yoda on me!" Andrew pointed at her.

"You have much to learn young padawan." Charlotte smirked.

"...I do not." Andrew stated.

Zack nodded. "He's right, I have much to learn."

Charlotte got up. "Well, not that revising isn't fun, but I'm gonna see where London ran off to."

"Bailey is trying to get her to come to class." Cody stated. "But London doesn't want to revise."

"I'll be back momentarily." Charlotte walked out.

Woody sighed. "Zack, how come you had a cute girl to teach you math?"

Andrew sighed. "It's because Charlotte has spare time on her hands. What did you get?"

"I got a D." Woody pouted.

"Zack, call me if you need me." Andrew got up and moved. "You're not as bad as Zack, but we might as well have a look."

Woody grinned. "Yay, somebody brainy is going to help me!"

"London I swear to fraggin Primus you better get your aft in that classroom otherwise-"

"And here we go again." Cody stated. "I've yelled at London once. It was a few years ago."

Andrew snickered. "I'm not surprised. But the fact Charlotte is swearing in Cybertronian is what's more funny. London can't tell what she's saying."

"Who's Primus?" Woody asked.

"Be grateful Charlotte isn't here to yell at you." Zack stated. "He's the Transformer god isn't he?"

"Yep." Andrew nodded. "Zack made the mistake of asking Charlotte what she knew of Transformers."

Charlotte came in, dragging London by her wrist. "Sit."

London pouted and sat in a chair. "I don't wanna do this stupid exam."

"London, you have to." Bailey stated. "I'm re-sitting because I want a higher A or an A star."

"The glory of re-sits." Charlotte muttered, finishing her math paper. "Right, that's me done. And I'm right."

Zack looked up at her. "Don't leave."

"Why?"

"Andrew ditched me to help Woody." Zack grinned. "Come on."

Charlotte sat with him. "What are you stuck on now?"

Zack pointed. "That."

"Find A..." Charlotte blinked. "You can't find a?"

"Is that a crime?"

"I've taught you this. Of course it's a crime." Charlotte laughed. "I'm joking. Substitute X by making it an easy number. Say...one."

Zack did so. "Ok..."

~After exam~

"That was easier than I thought." Zack smiled.

London pouted. "I can't believe I had to re-sit this stupid exam."

Zack grinned. "Surely you think you did better."

Andrew grinned. "We did." He wrapped his arms round Bailey and Charlotte. "Me and my bitches scored As I'm sure."

"Very funny Andrew." Bailey took his arm off her.

"Now that's over. Back to work." Zack slouched, making his way to his cabin to change.

Cody approached Woody. "So...how did you think it went?"

Woody shrugged. "I don't know. I hate math."

Andrew nodded. "Agreed."

"I like math." Charlotte and Cody stated.

"Ah! Aliens!" Woody cried. "Aliens have come to invade our planet!"

Charlotte laughed with Andrew and they went to the sky deck. "He's half right."

Andrew nodded. "But the Transformers don't want to take over the Earth."

"I know." Charlotte stated. "Megatron would want to but hey ho."

"Megatron? There's many."

"I'm not sure." Charlotte pondered. "Bayformers Megatron?"

"Galvatron just used to want the Mini-cons." Andrew stated. "But then he went through a point where he didn't like no war and ended up playing war games with Chris."

Chris popped up behind them. "Just talked to Prime." He smiled.

Charlotte sighed. "And, pray tell, what did dad say?"

"Cyclonus went missing but they found his signal." Chris stated. "He apparently decided to go for a flight."

"A flight?" Charlotte asked.

"WOO HOO!" Said helicopter Decepticon, causing many people to flee.

Chris whistled. "That's where he went."

Andrew hid behind a table as Cyclonus went to transform and attack them. "Chris, Charlotte come on!"

"I'm bored humans, fight me!" Cyclonus grinned. "Or are you too chicken?"

"I ain't no chicken you nutcase!" Charlotte grabbed his fist as he went to punch her and threw another, which she caught.

"I forgot Megatron taught you!" Cyclonus was thrown to near Chris and Andrew.

"Charlotte!"

"Sorry!" Charlotte yelled.

Cyclonus went to attack again and was stopped by an Energon blade. "Oh frag." He cried as she went to slice at him. "Don't kill me!"

Charlotte chuckled, taking out her pistol as she shot at him, hitting a propeller. "I think you should go home Cyclonus."

Chris popped up. "Go home. You're drunk."

"Aw...ok..."

"That was unfortunate." Charlotte stated. "Luckily nothing was broken."

Andrew watched her go back to her human form. "I need to get used to all this transforming of yours."

Charlotte sighed. "Come on, help me clean this stuff up."

"OCD alert..." Chris muttered.

"Hey, come on."

~An hour later~

Charlotte yawned, returning to her cabin when she saw Bailey. "Hey."

Bailey looked up from her book. "What happened?"

"A helicopter got really close to the ship and some furniture got blown over. So I made Andrew and Chris help me tidy up."

"Ok." Bailey continued reading her book.

"Whatcha reading?" Charlotte asked.

Bailey grinned. "I'm reading Twilight. I thought I'd give it a try since I borrowed it from the library."

Charlotte took it off her. "No. It teaches girls that if your boyfriend leaves you, attempt to commit suicide and he'll come running back. Oh and apparently vampires sparkle now." She grinned.

"I know, I wanted to see if it has an interesting story line."

"Bella is a Mary Sue."

"This can go back." Bailey stated.

Charlotte laughed. "I tried reading it once. The fact vampires sparkle makes me sick, it ends up promoting suicide to get your boyfriend back and the main character is a Mary Sue."

Bailey nodded. "They're all depressed too."

"That's depressed? A bit extreme." Charlotte stated.

"I know." Bailey put the book aside. "So when are we docking in Finland?"

"Some time soon." Charlotte stated. "Probably in twenty minutes, half an hour."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, but what can we do until then?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well I'm gonna go talk to Cody."

"Ok you do that." Charlotte got her netbook. "Dad why did Cyclonus show up out of the blue? He tried to attack us."

Optimus sighed. _"Megatron is dealing with him right now. He claimed he did it because he wanted to."_

_"Cyclonus you aren't watching any more Batman! That Joker character is giving you a bad influence!" _Megatron yelled in the background

Charlotte chuckled. "Best punishment ever."

Optimus nodded. _"Were any humans present when he transformed?"_

"Nope."

_"Good. Any property damage?"_

"Nope."

_"That was fortunate. How did your exam go?"_

"Piece of cake." Charlotte smiled.

_"Your revision paid off."_

"I was mainly helping Zack."

_"Who?"_

"He's a classmate who can't really be bothered to do his homework or anything. I let him revise with me."

_"A expected of you. I'll have to go, Starscream's also mad at Cyclonus and I don't want to see how that turns out."_

Charlotte laughed. "Ok you split them up." She shut the screen. "Why do I have the urge to play Halo?"

Chris came in. "I'm not the only one then. God dammit why aren't we allowed Halo?"

"When we get back to England, buy one." Charlotte stated.

"But I'm too young."

"Then stop complaining." His older sister clipped him round the ear.

Chris punched her in the stomach. "Justice prevails!"

Cody was outside the room. "I always thought of him as a villain."

Bailey nodded. "So did I."

"He's my brother." Charlotte stated. "To be honest, I'm not sure who's more of a villain. Me or him."

"Why's that?" Bailey asked.

"Oh Bailey you didn't ask her that." Cody face-palmed. "Charlotte please don't start..."

"She asked." Charlotte stated. "I support the Decepticons a bit more than the Autobots with Transformers. Mainly because the Decepticons are more awesome. But the bad thing is they try to strive for slavery and stuff." Charlotte stated.

"That's the only bad thing?"

"To me, yes." Charlotte smiled. "And in Armada and Animated they have an insane crazy bot whom a lot of bots and cons are scared of."

Bailey whistled. "I should have asked Cody instead."

Charlotte grinned. "In animated they have Blitzwing who is a-"

"We get it." Cody put his hand up. "Blitzwing is crazy."

"But I wasn't finished." Charlotte stated.

~Finland~

Charlotte followed Bailey and London to the sky deck. "Why are we going to the sky deck?"

Bailey grinned. "Apparently there's a new student here."

"New...?" Charlotte panicked. "I have enough friends, I don't want another!"

"She just doesn't want to talk to him." Bailey turned to London. "Remember it took her a few weeks to be comfortable around you."

"I am rich." London grinned.

Charlotte sighed. "That's not it London. You're the NT rich girl."

Bailey sighed. "Charlotte stop with the NT stuff."

"What's that mean?"

"Neurotypical. It's what Aspies and autistics call people who have a regular brain." Charlotte grinned.

"What's an Aspie?" London asked.

"Me." Charlotte grinned.

Bailey sighed. "Here comes your ego."

Charlotte shrugged. "What? It's better being different than...the n word." She shivered.

Bailey chuckled. "Normal isn't swearing."

"Chris!" Charlotte yelled.

"Chris is in the shower." Carlos came out his cabin as she rushed to it. "What's up amigo?"

"Bailey swore." Charlotte pointed childishly.

Carlos looked. "You're not supposed to say the n word."

Alexis popped out. "We were playing chess. Charlotte, please live with it."

"No. She swore."

"Go find Andrew." Alexis pulled Carlos back in.

~Sky deck~

Charlotte rushed to Andrew who was talking to Cody. "Andrew Andrew Andrew!"

Andrew sighed. "What?"

"Bailey swore."

"What word did she say?"

"The n word instead of NT." Charlotte tugged his arm. "It's like carrots."

Andrew laughed. "I like carrots."

Rachel tugged Charlotte away. "No. Carrots are horrible."

"What's with those two and carrots?" Cody asked.

"Charlotte and Rachel hate them." Andrew stated.

"Oh." Cody folded more towels away. "Did you hear about the new student?"

"Sadly, yes." Andrew sighed.

Cody pointed. "There. He's called Marcus apparently."

Andrew looked. "Ok."

"I gotta finish up. We have English in a bit." Cody sighed.

"I like English."

"So do I." Cody smiled.

~English~

Bailey rushed in, holding her books. "Oh no."

Cody looked. "This isn't going to end well."

Marcus turned around. "What?"

"You're sat in Charlotte's seat."

"It's just a seat." Marcus stated.

Andrew came in. "This is gonna go all Big Bang again. Cody sat in it once. She lectured him about it."

Marcus shrugged. "She'll get over it."

"No... She won't." Bailey shook her head. "We never heard the end of it."

Cody sat down. "I'd find another seat before she gets here."

Marcus sighed. "Who is she, Sheldon Cooper?"

"Mainly." Andrew stated. "She just lacks the super high IQ."

Charlotte walked in, holding her English books. "Why is the new kid sat in my seat?"

Bailey smacked her head on the table. "Oh no."

Cody nodded. "We told him."

"What's so special about this seat?" Marcus asked.

"Ok..." Charlotte sighed. "That seat is positioned so that no glare from the sun hits my eyes during school hours, it is also far enough from the door so that if a breeze comes through I won't get too chilly and close enough to the radiator so that I don't get too warm and not too cold either."

"You asked." Andrew stated.

"I'm sure I made my point." Charlotte stated. "In short, that's my seat."

Marcus got out. "Fine. I'll find another seat. Happy?"

Charlotte beamed and sat back in it. "Thank you."

~Sky deck~

Moseby was sat in a chair, relaxing. "Finally. No children and no cold weather."

Marcus came out a few moments later, class having ended. "That class is weird."

"Go away I'm sunbathing." Moseby stated.

"I'm the new student. Marcus Little." Marcus stated.

"Marcus Little? Little-Little?" Moseby asked, excited.

"What's Moseby's problem?" Zack asked.

Bailey smiled. "Marcus is Little-Little."

Charlotte looked up. "Who?"

Zack grinned. "He was a famous kid rapper."

"Can't be famous enough if I never heard of him." Charlotte stated.

"Point taken. If the world went through a phase she'd know it." Andrew stated.

"You've never heard of him either."

"But there's a difference. You're a hermit." Andrew stated.

Charlotte laughed. "I sit and watch Anime, read books, read FanFiction-"

Zack nodded. "You told us ages ago."

"Sorry." Charlotte grinned. "Thanks for stopping me before I got off on one."

"Got off on one?" Zack was confused.

Cody explained it. "She would talk till she was finished."

"Oh..." Zack nodded.

Marcus approached. "Hey."

Bailey grinned. "Hi."

"You all know I'm Little-Little huh?" Marcus asked.

"Who's that?" Charlotte asked.

"Me." Marcus stated. "When I was a kid I was a famous rapper."

"Can't be that famous." Zack grinned. "She's never heard of you in her life."

Charlotte nodded. "Thank you Zack."

Zack grinned. "I stole something along. Halo."

Charlotte jolted. "Halo? Which Halo? Combat evolved? Two, three, ODST, Halo Wars?"

"Three."

"I love you." Charlotte hugged him. "Let me play it. Please please please."

"Alright, double team after work is done." Zack stated.

Andrew sighed. "You do realise we're going into town after your shift is over right?"

Zack shrugged. "Tomorrow then."

Olivia and Lydia came in. "English was funny." She giggled. "You went all Sheldon on his ass."

"Hey, we should go watch some Ray." Charlotte stated. "The new episode is up today right?"

"So it is." Lydia pondered.

"Ray time!" All three cheered and ran off.

Andrew sighed. "Thank god."

London came to sit down. "I wanna get off this ship and go shopping."

"No, not yet." Bailey stated. "Miss. Tutweiler said she's going to come with us and show us around some places. Then we can go shopping."

"Goody!" London clapped her hands.

"And we thought Charlotte was immature." Bailey muttered.

"She is." Andrew laughed.

~On land~

"Bye, I'm off to go shopping!" London waved, only to be held back by Miss. Tutweiler.

"No you are not. We are here to explore the history."

Zack yawned. "And I'll be sleeping through history."

Cody sighed. "You spend most your life sleeping."

"Just don't pay attention." Ellen stated. "I don't."

"Point taken."

Rachel jumped up behind Charlotte, using her shoulders to boost herself up. "Why am I so small?"

Charlotte grinned. "No idea."

"Well me and Lydia are going in the shops to find shiny things." Olivia stated.

"Shiny!" Lydia cheered. "We love shiny things."

"And Ray."

"Your Ray Ray." Lydia laughed.

"It's mah baby!" Olivia spoke in a funny voice and showed a photo.

Charlotte looked. "Didn't he get together with someone he was friends with?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah he did."

Bailey looked. "That's him? Doesn't he show viral videos and breaks them down or something?"

"He makes fun of them." Zack stated. "What? I'm subscribed to him too."

"Point taken. He used to sit at home for ages watching them and went to sleep." Cody grumbled. "He kept me up with his laughing."

"Understandable." Charlotte stated.

Bailey was holding hands with Cody as they all went in a museum. "This is amazing."

Carlos sighed. "I'm bored already."

Zack laughed. "You're not alone kid."

**Lottie: I am so sorry...**

**Chris: She had more important things to do. Like making Andrew's present and driving lessons.**

**Lottie: And Skyrim.**

**Chris: Legendary edition. **

**Lottie: Miraak... That bastard... He's not stealing none of my dragon souls. R and R peeps**


	5. Yay! This place is named after me!

**Lottie: I'm baaack!**

**Chris: Still playing Skyrim.**

**Lottie: Shut up. I'm driving like a boss.**

**Chris: Bitch.**

**Disclaimer: My sister doesn't own Transformers or Suite Life. She does, however, own Skyrim Legendary edition.**

**Lottie: Miraak you sick bastard! Give my dragon soul back!**

Chapter 5: "Yay! This place is named after me!" "No it's not." "Aw..."

"Zack!" Moseby yelled. "Where is that troublemaker?"

Cody looked up from his job folding towels. "He ran to the arcade." He seemed interested. "What's he done this time?"

Moseby turned around. "Look."

Cody snickered. "How did he glue a chair to your back?"

"That's what I'm going to find out!" Moseby stormed off. "Zackary Martin! You're in deep trouble!"

"What's he done this time?" Bailey showed up.

"Well ever since we left Finland yesterday he's been up to no good. He managed to glue a chair to Moseby."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Woody showed up, eating a hot dog. "What's up?"

"Zack glued a chair to Moseby."

"Cool! Where are they?"

"Arcade?" Cody answered. "That's where I last saw him."

"You get back here!" Moseby ran across, getting a few laughs with the chair stuck to his behind.

"Can't catch me!" Zack was ahead, sticking his tongue out.

Woody watched. "See ya!" He ran after them. "Wait up Zack!"

Ellen showed up, reading Manga. "I see Zack is still being Zack."

Cody nodded. "That's the only thing that'll never change."

"Whatcha got there?"

"Moon Phase." Ellen stated. "I had enough of Hellsing for now."

"You've been reading that for three days in a row. No wonder." Bailey read over her shoulder. "She's cute."

"She's a vampire."

Cody laughed. "Again?"

Ellen nodded. "Yep."

Zack showed up. "I got detention again."

"You glued a chair to Moseby's ass, why wouldn't you get a detention?" Ellen asked. "Before you ask, Andrew told me."

"Oh yeah. I saw him in the corridor. He's trying to help get the chair off Moseby." Zack pondered. "Is he a suck up or just genuinely nice?"

Cody finished up. "He's genuinely nice to people, unlike you."

Bailey nodded. "I'll see you in cooking class."

"What are we making anyway?" Ellen asked.

"Victoria Sponge cake."

"No doubt Charlotte's going to follow her own recipe." Ellen laughed. "How she memorised that I have no idea."

Charlotte popped up. "Four ounces of flour, four ounces of sugar, four ounces of butter and two eggs "

Ellen pointed. "See?"

"It's a pretty simple recipe." Charlotte smiled. "Even a monkey could follow it."

"Monkeys must be smarter than most people on this boat then." Cody stated. "At least our age. You should feel sorry for me. I'm the teacher."

Charlotte grinned. "Ok. You can teach the newbies and I'll be baking away." She blinked. "Are you and Bailey dating by the way?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Huh... People keep saying you have this atmosphere where you can tell. But I don't feel it." Charlotte stated. "It's like when people say buy something 'nice' or 'dressy'. What's the definition of those words huh?"

Cody shrugged. "It's girl language. I'll never understand it."

"Language? It's freaking girl logic." Charlotte stated. "I went to buy a dress and I saw these shoes so I bought this handbag."

"That's London alright." Bailey laughed. "Come on, let's get to class."

~Cooking class~

"Why did I have to take this stupid class?" London pouted. "Couldn't we have some form of a makeup class? Where we actually use makeup?"

"That has no academic purpose." Cody answered back. "Now then. I'm your new teacher, Mr Martin. Sadly, our old teacher had an accident with a knife and will be off for quite...some time."

"Hello Mr Martin." The girls were fed up.

Charlotte put her hand up. "Cody?"

Cody sighed. "We're in class. Here I'm known as Mr Martin. Now what is it?"

"Can I start baking yet?"

"No."

"Ah fraggit."

"No swearing." Cody pointed. "Cybertronian or otherwise."

The young femme stuck her tongue out at him. "Spoil sport."

Cody turned to the rest of the class. "Now, cooking isn't just something to use to make food to eat. It is an art. For example, take this tomato." He showed a plain old tomato. "Chop it up and you can make a rose." He showed it.

"Wow..." The girls were amazed.

"A rose for a beautiful young lady." Cody handed it to a random girl in the class, Bailey being jealous. "Now then, today I shall show you how to make a Victoria sandwich. Now then, do you have your bowls?"

They brought them out from their stations. "Yep."

Cody nodded. "You also need a whisk." He saw their dumbfounded looks. "You know, that thing that you used as a wand when you were a little girl."

"Oh."

"Oh my god this class is filled with idiots." Charlotte bashed her head on the table.

"Charlotte, calling people idiots isn't nice."

"The truth hurts." Charlotte stated. "What was I supposed to do, congratulate them on finding out what a whisk is after roughly sixteen years of their lives?"

Cody gave up. "Ok... Measure out four ounces of sugar and butter..."

~After class~

Charlotte and Ellen were sat watching some of the girls cry over how bad their cakes went. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you should not be bothered over trivial matters and concentrate on what you're supposed to be doing."

Ellen laughed. "Yeah, honestly, how many cakes went flat or were burnt?"

"Or both?" Charlotte covered it with the buttercream. "Meh."

"They're hopeless." Cody sat with them.

"We told you." Ellen beamed. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Both." Cody stated. "Please give me something that tastes decent."

Bailey looked over. "Cody, mine's done."

Cody looked over. "Hm." He took a thin slice. "This is good."

"Really?"

"I know mine is. I've been baking for nearly eight years of my life." Charlotte stated.

"Show off." The three turned to her.

Charlotte blinked. "What? What did I say?"

Ellen sighed. "You know your dad's gonna kill you for continuously hurting their feelings right?"

"The truth hurts." Charlotte stated. "What else am I supposed to do? Say mine's crap?"

"Yeah, you got a point." Ellen nodded.

"Of course I do." The two ate some of her cake. "Mm, chocolate."

~Sky deck~

Carlos and Rad were sat having a game of chess. "Aw dude, you beat me again."

Rad grinned. "Yep."

"I'll go get us some smoothies..." Carlos sighed, trudging towards the smoothie bar to Zack. "Rad bet me again."

"That's the third time this week." Zack grinned. "You must be pretty bad."

"Yep."

"Hey Carlos! What's the hold up?" Rad taunted.

Carlos gave up. "One strawberry one banana."

Zack nodded. "Got it."

Alexis showed up. "Lemme guess. Rad bet you again."

"Yup." Carlos got the smoothies. "Third time in a row."

"Wow... That sucks." Woody was behind them.

"When did you get here? Weren't you in cooking class?" Alexis folded her arms, annoyed at his eavesdropping.

"Finished." Woody stated. "Charlotte's made nearly all the girls upset."

"Not my fault they only just realised what a whisk is." Charlotte was with a lolly pop.

Woody whined. "I wanna lolly pop!"

~Docks at London~

~Beginning of October~

London jumped up and down. "Yippee! Daddy had this place named after me!"

Cody sighed. "London, it isn't named after you. Most likely, you're named after this city."

"Aw." London pouted. "Why, how old is it?"

"Decades. Eons..." Charlotte pondered. "No, most likely Eons."

"What's an Eon?"

"A span of 87 human years." Andrew stretched. "God, when was the last time we came here?"

"I forget." Charlotte shrugged. "I just know we've been here three times. Right Chris? Chris?" She looked around. "Oh mother of Primus..." She trudged after the boy. "Come here!"

Chris had his face pressed up against a game shop. "No..."

Zack came over. "Come on." He dragged the boy along with his older sister. Both had a hold of him.

Miss. Tutweiller sighed. "Chris, you're not supposed to run off like that."

"I sorry. It had Halo."

"Halo's back home you nitwit." Rachel smacked his head. "Honestly."

"Ok. Here's your tickets to the London eye..." Miss. Tutweiller handed them out. "Be back here by evening ok?"

"When's evening again?" Woody asked.

"Seven pm." The teacher stated.

"Right, time to get some classic English food." Charlotte stated. "Wait, what time is it?"

"It's nine in the morning."

Charlotte grinned. "Right, Andrew you know where we're going."

Both cheered. "Tokyo toys!"

"I probably won't have any money afterwards but who cares?" Charlotte shrugged. "It's anime."

"Optimus cares, that's who." Starscream popped up behind them in his holoform.

"Screamy!" Charlotte hugged him. "Can we go to otaku shop? Pleeeaaase?"

Andrew nodded. "Pokémon."

Starscream rolled his eyes. "Alright." He handed them both oyster passes. "Here. You'll need these."

"What about you?"

"I'll be on the ship for now." Starscream stated. "I can't leave my stuff out here."

"Oh yeah..." Andrew remembered. "Duh."

Charlotte grinned. "Dumbass."

Marcus came out, slouching. "Why do I have to get off the ship to look around some old buildings?"

Miss. Tutweiller sighed. "Marcus, we're going to visit museums."

"Is the toy museum one of them?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"Oh boy." Cody muttered.

Charlotte grinned. "Wait for me Transformer G1 toys!"

Bailey and Andrew were restraining the girl to stop her from running. "Is she always like this?"

"Luckily, no." Andrew stated.

"I'm sad." Charlotte pouted. "Can we at least go to Nandos?"

"Yes we can go to Nandos." Andrew stated.

"Woo hoo!" Chris cheered with Rachel. "Chicken!"

London pondered. "Do I have to go?"

Zack shook his head. "No."

"Oh. Goody!" London clapped her hands.

"Nope." Ellen grabbed her collar. "You're coming with us."

"Being a Nandos virgin is unacceptable." Charlotte stated. "I love British weather."

"You do know it's going to rain right?" Woody asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "And? I've missed it."

Zack turned to Andrew. "Do you play Elder Scrolls?"

"Yeah. Skyrim's coming out soon." Andrew nodded.

"I can't wait." Zack grinned. "It looks amazing."

~Natural History Museum~

"Oh! Can I touch it? It's big! That's a big dinosaur." London went round.

"London!" Bailey chased after her. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"You're the one that suggested it in the first place." Cody taunted.

Bailey turned to him. "You could help me."

Zack grinned. "Actually I take it back. This is quite fun."

"What, London running round rampant?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Can someone keep her under control?" Alexis asked.

Carlos shook his head. "Not me amigo. Too dangerous."

Charlotte yawned. "I'm not gonna get involved."

Chris nodded. "Good idea. Come on Carlos; let's go find all the dinosaurs."

Andrew sighed. "Good, they're gone."

"Yeah, let's go get a Starbucks."

"Charlotte, we are not getting a Starbucks." Andrew dragged her. "Zack, help me out here."

Both boys had one arm each, their arms looped. Zack grinned. "We are the three musketeers!"

Charlotte pouted. "God dammit."

Andrew laughed. "Who has a camera?"

Zack brought his out. "Here."

"I have my camera."

"Charlotte."

"Yes?"

"That's your iPhone. Not a camera."

"It still has a camera." Charlotte grinned.

Andrew sighed. "Are you serious?"

Zack grinned. "You're just jealous you don't have an iPhone 4."

"Speaking of which, isn't there the iPhone 4S?" Andrew asked.

"Yah, that got released not long back." Zack stated. "My mum wouldn't allow me to get one."

"They're expensive Zack." Cody sighed, hauling London across the museum to keep her from going to the dinosaurs. "No wonder."

"Daddy got me this for my birthday." Charlotte stated, taking many photos. "Spam the pictures."

"Spam." Zack joined in with his camera. "This is fun."

~Afterwards at Starbucks~

Andrew sighed. "Thank fuck." He murmured.

Zack grinned. "What? Don't you want anything?"

Charlotte approached with two hot chocolates. "He's Andrew. It's what he does." She smiled. "Plus I've been bothering him all day about it."

"Fucking Starbucks." Andrew drank his tea.

"Why is there two?" Cody asked.

"Why indeed." Zack turned to Cody and Bailey sharing a slice of cake. "Gross."

"Bleh." Charlotte stuck her tongue out.

Starscream arrived, sitting down. "You two are fragging hard to track down you know."

Charlotte smiled. "I know."

Andrew nodded. "He should know."

"Who's this?" Cody asked.

"This is our friend Jake." Andrew butted in, remembering the seeker's temporary alias.

"Hey, I'm Zack." Zack shook hands with him.

Charlotte handed him the hot chocolate. "Nom." She smiled.

Starscream took it. "So where have you been so far?"

"At the moment, round the museum." Andrew stated.

"Oh yeah." Starscream fished out three tickets to the London Eye. "Here."

Charlotte grinned. "Yay."

Andrew took his. "I'm guessing the last one is for you."

"I do want to see the sights. I'm not like a certain someone's dad here." Starscream and Andrew looked at Charlotte.

"What did I do?" Charlotte pointed at herself.

Zack grinned. "Maybe you scared him of the outside world."

Starscream nodded. "That's exactly what she did."

Zack laughed. "That doesn't surprise me."

London grinned. "Yay dinosaurs!"

"That's London." Cody stated. "I'm Cody, this is Bailey and that's my brother Zack." He introduced the bunch of them."

"Nice to meet you." Starscream nodded.

~London Eye~

All six managed to get on a carriage along with Woody and Miss. Tutweiller. "Wow. We're really high up." Woody stated. "England sure it awesome. And it has pies that aren't just for desert."

Andrew nodded. "Yep, chicken pie is my favourite."

"I gotta try that one."

"I like mint and steak pie." Charlotte stated. "I usually have it once a year at a bonfire rally. Basically you can have whatever you want on the steak pie and I always chose mint sauce."

"Ew." Cody stated.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Not the mint in chocolate you nitwit. Even I knew that."

Bailey nodded. "He's stealing your brains Cody."

Starscream chuckled. "You two have made some interesting friends here haven't you?"

"Oh yeah, Jake how old are you?" Bailey asked. "Surely you're around nineteen."

"I am." Starscream stated.

"We just took a math re-sit not long back." Andrew stated. "Me and my bitch scored."

"How do you know?" Starscream raised an eyebrow.

"Actually. We don't. I'm just guessing." Andrew shrugged. "Don't we get the results in march sometime?"

Bailey nodded. "Yep. I can't wait. But we have another exam before that."

"Ugh. Unit two..." Andrew moaned.

"I like math." Charlotte stated.

"What is wrong with you?" Andrew shook her. "For god's sake woman!"

Starscream shrugged. "I like math too. It's...simple."

"You did math at A-level, no wonder." Andrew mumbled.

"What, you have one more year of it left?" Starscream asked. "Stop complaining."

"Fine." Andrew mumbled.

Bailey laughed. "So what are you doing after this?"

Andrew pondered. "Um... Sixth form."

"What's that?"

"College. It's GCSEs in year ten and eleven then we can either go to our school's Sixth Form College or college." Andrew stated.

"Ok..." Bailey grinned. "And you get to pick your subjects? We still have to do English and math and all that."

"Uh..." Charlotte groaned. "I hate English."

Andrew shrugged. "You hate a lot of things."

Bailey looked through the window, seeing a big building. "What's that?"

Cody looked. "A train station maybe?"

"Yep." Charlotte nodded. "We can see the Houses of Parliament much better from here too." She pointed out.

"I'm starving." Zack complained.

"Shut up for one second. Please." Cody begged.

Charlotte grinned. "We can always go to Nandos."

Zack took her hands as if he was confessing something. "Thank. God. Someone cares about their stomach too!"

Charlotte looked her hands. "This feels weird."

"Charlotte for god sake, you really hate holding hands don't you?" Andrew asked.

"Yup."

"Wow. Just, wow." Andrew was desperate. "We are like polar opposites in some ways."

Charlotte beamed. "I just hate much physical contact, you know that much."

Tutweiller got the kids attention. "Get ready to get off; it's nearly at the bottom."

"Aw." Zack pouted.

"I thought you were hungry." Bailey retorted.

**Lottie: I thought I'd finish it here. I've left it long enough**

**Andrew: You and your anime...**

**Lottie: And Skyrim and GTA and vocaloid. Plus there's all the work we gotta do.**

**Andrew: *shrugs* Point taken. R and R fanfictioners. God knows when she's gonna update next...**

**Lottie: OMG PS4 ON XMAS WOO! Here I come outlast...**


End file.
